Love of the Outcasts
by Blue Darkness Angel
Summary: Was this love between Thief King and Kisara? Two different people who are both outcasts. Outcastshipping.


**I know this story goes by a little fast, but I love this couple so much. I had to write this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few months ago, Thief King stole as much gold as he can so, he can live a new life in Domino City for a new life. But, one day he thought he forgot something from Egypt and wanted to go back there to get it. He flew back to his homeland and saw an unconscious girl with long white hair and pale skin. He felt bad for her, so he took her to where he was staying in an inn not too far away from the Pharaoh's palace.<strong>

"**Hey! Wake up. I made dinner."**

**The girl woke up in the dim light of the Egyptian night. **

"**Huh? What happened to me?" the girl asked as she was waking up.**

"**You were knocked out for quite a while. Eat some of this."**

"**Who are you? Why are being so nice to me?"**

"**I'm the former Thief King of Egypt and you need to stop asking questions. Eat up!"**

"**This tastes the best out of all the dinners I've had in my life."**

"**Well, you can say I'm good at this. Where did you come from?**

"**I don't know. I never knew where I came from. I'm an outcast, you can say."**

"**I was an outcast too, you know. Like I said before, I'm the former Thief King. That's why I moved out of here. So I can have can live a new life."**

"**What's your real name? Why do you have that scar on your face?"**

"**You ask too many questions. I'm Bakura. Why do you wanna know about my scar?"**

"**It looks like it hurt when you got it."**

"**After the destruction at Kul Elna, I had to survive on my own. That's also why I was called Thief King Bakura. But this scar, I don't remember how I got it."**

"**Did your parents die in the destruction?"**

"**Yes. It was a horrible day. We have the next day ahead of us. I need my rest."**

"**Hold on a second! My name's Kiasra."**

"**Good for you. I'm sleeping now. Good night."**

"**Good night, Bakura."**

* * *

><p><strong>Unbeknownst to Bakura, Kisara was gone to get some free food. She came and Bakura was gone.<strong>

"**Raahh!", screaming at Kisara behind her.**

"**Oh my God! Don't scare me like that, Bakura!"**

"**Oh, come on. It's just a little fun. It's been a while since I lived here."**

"**I know but, please don't scare me like that."**

"**I have a little something for you."**

"**What is it?"**

"**This gold necklace with rare diamonds on it, I stole it from the Pharaoh's tomb room."**

"**Bakura! Are you insa—"**

"**Shh! They'll hear you. I don't need to get in trouble here. I wanna be who I wanna be when I get back to Domino. Even thought I know I can sneak out of prison."**

"**But still. Please don't do stuff uncalled for. You're scaring me."**

"**You look hot when you're scared of me."**

***blushes* "Thanks. I guess."**

"**You wanna check out my Ipod I brought with me?"**

"**Sure. What's an Ipod?"**

"**A device that lets you play games and music."**

"**Where is this guy from? Why is he here?", Kisara whispers.**

"**Where did you come from after you moved?"**

"**Domino City, that is. Why?"**

"**Just wondering. How do you work this thing?"**

"**You touch whatever color pops up to get points."**

"**This girl is really the outcast. She doesn't where she came from. Plus, she asks so many questions. Why am I being so nice to her? I'm not really nice to others. Can this be love?"**

"**This is delicious, Bakura. How do you do it?"**

"**I don't know. It's probably from taking those expensive cooking classes."**

"**What's Domino City like?"**

"**It's somewhere where there are more people than Egypt and you can do nearly anything there."**

"**Sounds interesting. I would like to go there someday, but I can't because I'm poor. I have to rely on any resource I can find for my needs."**

**Bakura looks at Kisara eyes in pity as he finishes his supper. Kisara goes to sleep after a few minutes, while Bakura remembers the way he lived before moving to Domino City. He feels bad for Kisara and thinks about taking her back with him. He is unsure at first, and then he feels that taking her back is the best option. Bakura wraps his arm around Kisara's neck and goes to sleep. Three more days past by, and Kisara is wondering why he's been weird for the past few days.**

"**Bakura.. Why have you been acting weird?"**

"**I've been acting like myself."**

"**I can see you're blushing."**

***gasps* "Enough of this. I need to ask you something."**

"**Ok."**

"**Do you…" *sighs nervously* "Do you wanna go back to Domino City with me?"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Yes! I do!"**

"**Do you want me to steal anything before we leave tomorrow?"**

"**No. I'm fine. I have this lovely necklace you gave me."**

"**Then, it's settled then."**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening, Bakura is sleeping soundly while Kisara is staring at him as she excited to go back to Domino City with him. She wonders what it'll be like in a more populated area. Then she thought that, Bakura probably had feelings for her. It was the same thing with Kisara having feelings for Bakura.<strong>

**The next morning, Bakura and Kisara were getting ready to leave their homeland of Egypt. Bakura told Kisara that she won't be coming back to Egypt ever again and she would love being in Domino City, while they were on their way to the airport.**

"**Bakura.. Before I leave, I just wanna say that it's been fun hanging out with each other."**

"**Same here.", Bakura said in agreement.**

"**Now come on before we miss our plane!", pulling Kisara so they won't miss their plane.**

"**Okay!", Kisara said in fear and excitement.**

**It wasn't that long of a trip to get to Domino City for Bakura to realize that he really loved Kisara. He would do anything he can to protect and love her. When they got to the city, Bakura automatically took Kisara shopping for some new clothes.**

"**I like this one!"**

"**Let's see what it looks like on you." **

**Kisara tried on a royal blue dress with wavy short sleeves. They both thought she looked beautiful in it.**

"**I love this, Bakura! What do you think?"**

"**I think it looks great on you."**

"**We'll buy it then."**

"**Do you wanna buy anything else?"**

"**Nah, I'm good. This was the only dress I liked."**

**Bakura also got himself a new outfit consisting of a v-neck red shirt with black skinny jeans. Later that day, Bakura had a surprise for his crush. He took her out to the amusement park and the date was the best day Kisara has ever had. And there was a surprise for Bakura. He felt all these sparks flowing through his lips because Kisara kissed him without even knowing it!**

"**I had a fun time!"**

"**I'm glad you did, Kisara.", with a soft grin on Bakura's face.**

**And there was a surprise for Bakura. He felt all these sparks flowing through his lips because Kisara kissed him without even knowing it!**

**He froze and said:**

"**Kisara?"**

"**I love you, Bakura."**

"**You really felt that way about me?"**

"**Yeah. I did ever since we hung out in Egpyt."**

"**I was afraid to tell you because I was a bad person before I left there and when we first met."**

**The two did it again and realized how much they loved each other. So, they knew that they were soul mates.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: That was a boring ending!<strong>

**ShilohtheBlueFlame: That was the only thing I can think of.**

**Alice: I liked this story and couple though.**

**ShilohtheBlueFlame: Hope you liked it! Please Review.**


End file.
